


Monsters hide in plain sight

by zeo_nulla



Series: Descending [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill and Dipper are friends, Boogeyman Bill Cipher, But it wasnt, Cuddling, Dark Friendship, Eldritch Bill Cipher, He just likes dark history and medical diagrams, Home Intruder, Innocent Dipper Pines, It was Bill all along, Monster Bill Cipher, Mute Dipper Pines, Other, Protective Bill Cipher, Therapy, mostly - Freeform, unhealthy relationship elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeo_nulla/pseuds/zeo_nulla
Summary: Time to go to therapy! Dipper is concerning his family with his new behaviours, Mabel is jealous the spotlight is not on her as much.Bill hates therapists, Dipper is not thrilled.Where do monsters go in the dead of the night?
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines
Series: Descending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902970
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Monsters hide in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There is a lot of negative talk about therapy and therapists in this installation. I want you all to know that this is a work of fiction and I actually have had amazing therapists and psychologists work with me in my life and if you feel you need to talk to someone you absolutely should try out therapy, and try multiple places so you can find what is best for you. ( which is what Mrs pines is attempting ) However, Dipper has had negative experiences and is young, so his perspective on therapy is skewed, and Bill is an amoral being who wants Dipper all to himself. 
> 
> With that being said I hope you enjoy this next installation, I hope to work on something from the past after this!   
> Lot's of love to all you readers, thank you for your time!   
> ~Zeo

(Time: four years later)

_Bill, do you have to keep the closet open when I sleep?_

Dipper was currently staring into the vast expanse of darkness that was his closet. whenever Bill decided to hang out in it, it became this terrifying cavern of dark reflective surfaces.

**Yes, I like to be the only monster in your closet. Gotta protect my turf.**

Golden eyes lit every inch of the closet as tendrils wound around him. He was a bit miffed, but this was Bill and he was a little happy Bill stayed with him and would come back every morning to be back with him. It was comforting just being with his monster.

Which was probably why he was in this mess in the first place.

_Yeah well...you may want to cut it out tonight just cause...well you know._

He could not help but fidget even as he sat on the floor of the closet and stared up at the litany of golden eyes that twitched with slight annoyance.

**Ugh, another shrink, it is just like humans to try and "fix" what is not broken. Besides, your nightmares are the best. I love them kiddo.**

Ah yes, that was Bill for you, he would say something heart-warming only to ruin it with how creepy he was. 

Dipper could not deny he was used to it though and it made him smile. Complimenting nightmares was high praise from Bill.

_My Mum is worried about me, she wants me to talk more to her and interact with others at school. I just...don't want to. I like having you and my sister. That is enough for me. People scare me, Bill._

Bill was holding him close and rocking him within the mass of tendrils.

**I know, don't worry sapling I will always be with you. How about you sleep with me tonight? Want the closet or under the bed?**

Dipper giggled, rubbing a tear from his tired eyes. Bill was such a bad monster trope that it was endearing. He began grabbing his blankets and covers and pillows piling them into a mound that Bill made into a nest. He was roped in with tendrils and piled into the nest. Bill humming tunes into his mind directly as his eyes fluttered closed.

\---

It was odd that Mrs Pines found her son either sleeping in his closet or under his bed almost every morning. Though, that was not the most disturbing of her son's behaviours. The first thing she noticed was the tapping, that was around three years ago, Dipper would tap a surface, but not idly, no, this was; tap, tap, tap, drag, tap, tap, drag, drag, tap. It followed a pattern similar to Morse code, he had made up a language but it was almost impossible to decipher. She had only figured out one word just based upon frequency, a series of taps and drags of the fingernail across a surface that sounded chilling but meant: "happy." He "said" that word often to himself in his own little world as he stared out the window while absentmindedly writing in his notebook.

That was another thing bothering her, her son never played violent games, never roughhoused, never did anything wrong, her son was an angel.

So why was he drawing anatomical skeletons and eyes in his notebooks? The drawings were much too detailed and Grim, even if he showed her the science books he had drawn from in reference...the pictures he drew looked more real, more visceral and disturbing.

It became a problem when he drew those sorts of things on schoolwork. A picture of a severed head of Mari Antoinette next to a chopping block on his history homework that was in such vivid detail she and her husband had been called in from work.

When confronted by the principle the boy had shrugged and signed: _the Quiz asked for the best representation of something we learned, I just really liked the french revolution chapter._

This is why she and her two children were in the car on a Saturday morning bright and early. Hopefully, this therapist would be able to forge a connection with her son...hopefully this one would be different and could help him come out of his shell and make friends. Something she failed to do herself.

She hated how her son barely spoke to her anymore...he only signed now, words became lost and she almost forgot the sound of her baby boy's voice if not for old home videos she would watch religiously, of when her baby was little and such a sweet little chatterbox.

This was all her fault.

Trying not to grip the wheel too tightly they pulled into the parkade and hurried into the underground elevator that dinged for the fifth floor cheerfully. Entering the well-lit space they were greeted with a friendly environment. The walls painted an off white with light yellow that made Dipper nod a little, as if in approval. There were shelves shaped like diamonds housing plants like strings of pearls and spider plants, who's vines trailed, the windows brought in natural light and the waiting room housed over-stuffed couches and a large carpet for children to play with toys from a cubby shelf neatly organized against the wall, there also was a bookshelf full of actual novels and comics, as well as activity books and crayons for both children and adults.

The twins settled into the waiting area. Mable with a colouring book and Dipper with a medical encyclopedia, as their mother checked them in.

She got to speak with the therapist first...she was a kind-looking woman, her red-dyed hair pulled back in a loose ponytail making her look active and open.

She unloaded all her woes and worries...the woman seemed sympathetic. "Mrs pines, none of that is your fault, and none of it is your son's either, the human mind is complex and this may just be how he copes, or he may just enjoy drawing pictures of that nature. He is not hurting anyone, and while it may seem shocking exploring darker things is perfectly normal and human."

Mrs Pines already loved this woman...but now for the hard part...time for her son to visit.

'Don't worry, you don't need to sign, or write, or say anything if you don't want to Dipper. Feel free to draw or read though okay?'

Dipper could begrudgingly respect this woman. She had signed rather than spoken to him, though he simply nodded and sat down, looking at the blank paper and pencils. Sure, he could draw one of the things Bill described to him with great detail, or he could do nothing and never have to come back.

He liked the latter the most. Even if he actually was okay with this shrink.

**Yeah, until she tries to fix you. Make you talk just like all the others.**

He rubbed his arm reassuringly for Bill. They both agreed no more speaking, it was not worth the effort and no one wanted to hear him any way other than Bill.

Dipper was Glad Bill was around because after his bullies started getting night terrors and leaving him alone his life got way easier. It also was way more fun. He liked Bill.

**Awww, you like me!**

It made Dipper mentally snort at the fake mushy tone the monster used.

_Of course, I do, stupid._

They fell into easy casual banter to pass the time as Dipper drifted to sleep leaning down on the desk.

\---

" **I kinda hate her Kid, she is really going for the: "make you comfortable then strike" ploy."**

Bill was pacing about in their mindscape, it had gained decoration over the years, looking more like a cross between a wizard tower, library and a log cabin, with a bit of magic and occasional skulls and body parts scattered around. Dipper reclined on an armchair watching Bill pace agitatedly in front of the fireplace.

**"I should ruin her as soon as possible, no one is allowed to hurt you. Not again."**

Bill was protective, he hated all the therapists especially when they gave Dipper medicine, it often did more harm than good...and once it induced seizures. Bill had to admit that experience, of watching the mindscape "glitch" around him, had been terrifying.

Dipper stared at his friend, Bill was basically a shadow wearing a suit, one golden eye glowing as he ranted and paced. They had become the best of friends over their four years. A fact that brought Dipper no end of warm fuzzy feelings. 

_'Aww, you like meee~'_

He mimicked the tone Bill used, all mushy and loving.

His stitched up mouth was grinning wildly, and he could always feel the pull in here, more stitches had been added over the years due to his desire to not speak.

Bill turned and he saw a wide shark-like grin open up on a seam along his shadowy face, full of needle teeth, a deep rumbling Purr filling the space as Dipper was pulled into Bill's waiting arms by shadowy hands, Bill liked hugs, he liked contact and Dipper was glad to provide.

**I do like you. You are my favourite little human and I am going to keep you forever.~**

It was said with a soft coo into his head that made him feel safe, he had been too exposed to Bill over the years to feel any danger from the Shadowy being but the words were too possessive, and held something unknown. Like something being promised but under cover of darkness and using a blood ritual.

Bill loved Pinetree, and that was Dangerous for the child because Bill was honestly so attached he was sure to try and find a way Dipper could stay with him, he was not going to wait for death to take this sweet little human away from him.

He also delighted in further isolating the boy from everyone, even his family. It only took an off-hand suggestion and his little tree was doing it. It made dark things kindle in Bill, he could eat that obedience up, drink it down like the finest of wines. His little one listened to him so well.

Dipper was his, and no one would 'fix' all the work he had done. Oh no, his little one was perfect as-is, his mind earning more dark corners with Bill's prompting and prodding. It was even better now that Dippers mind was starting to enjoy getting night terrors, it gave him a shock of serotonin and dopamine. He enjoyed getting them because bill 'ate' those bad dreams. Leaving Dippers mind blank as he struggled to remember only to have Bill reassure him and thank him for the meal.

More serotonin.

Bill was better than any drug they could prescribe, he was making Dipper happy. 

And his little tree only deserved the best.

\----

"Mrs pines?" The therapist...Emma, peeked into the waiting room, a small smile on her face. "Your son has fallen asleep." 

Mrs pines was about to apologize but Emma waved that off.

"It is early, he needs sleep, and he seems to not want to talk with me, which is fine. Given what he has gone through all his behaviours are very good, he is more cautious and that is something we can't magically make disappear. He probably needs to have spaces in the home he feels safe in, and I would suggest strengthening his social skills through more interaction at home too. Have family times, and make sure to make spaces he can go to if he is overwhelmed." 

Mrs pines nodded, a little teary-eyed. This is the first time someone had said Dippers behaviour was normal under the lense of what he went through. Emma had done her research.

"I also would say, invite your friends over so he gets used to people around him from time to time, but let him retreat to safe spaces and not need to interact at first. What is needed is for him to feel safe around people, he needs to know that not everyone is out to hurt him."

Mrs pines thanked her and set up another appointment. This woman was doing well, she had come through recommendations.

Something Mrs pines wished she had gotten for the last two therapists who seemed less used to children dealing with trauma, Emma seemed like a good fit. And it gave her peace of mind to know some tools she could put into place to help her baby.

\----

"Whatcha doing dad?" 

Mable was dangling her feet off of the wooden box she had hopped up on looking at the structure that was being erected. Wood and mesh half walls draped in cascading fairy lights now split half of the family room. It was tasteful and very rustic, like an enchanted cottage.

Still, it was weird that this was happening.

She liked the family room the way it was, why change it?

"Well, your mother and I figured you and Dipper could have a space to hang out if we ever have guests over…" 

Ah, it was about her brother.

She loved Dipper well enough but he was...starting to get a little annoying. Why were the adults always so ready to pay attention to him? He never spoke, he never did ANYTHING. 

She was in the cheerleading squad and the art club at school. She earned merit after merit and the trophy case at home was full of her work.

Yet it was Dipper who got this sort of attention…

Just because he wouldn't talk.

\---

she couldn't sleep that night, it was weird how dry her mouth felt but after practice, she guessed that should be normal.

What was not normal was the sound of scratching and clicking coming from Dippers room. 

She huffed and decided to deal with it before their parents noticed and gave her brother more attention just for being weird rather than earning it.

Softly she shuffled into the halls. She remembered how easy it had been to scare Dipper in the past, and it was a little fun to watch him squirm.

She started to make something out...not just clicking but...words? Not in her brother's voice but deeper and masculine. Her pulse shot through her like a jet. 

Her feet carried her to her parent's room where she quietly explained. Their faces going ashen as her father grabbed a golf club and marched over to the room while her mother and herself hid in the bathroom, clutching a cellphone and praying it was nothing.

When he returned he was cradling a sleeping Dipper in his arms but he looked no less worried.

Dipper had been sleeping between the wall and his bed...but his window had been wide open.

\---

**"They think an intruder was in your room, little tree."**

Bill cooed and snuggled his Little tree closer in his arms, a sharp smile spreading across his features, the light of the fireplace in their shared mindscape casting an eerie glow.

**"One cant intrude when they are invited in, though, can they?"**


End file.
